leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sleep Talk (move)
Sleep Talk (Japanese: ねごと Sleep Talk) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation II. It is TM35 in Generation II, TM82 in Generation IV, and TM88 in Generations VI and VII. Effect Generation II Sleep Talk can only be used while the user is and will fail if the user is not. Sleep Talk randomly chooses one of the user's moves other than Sleep Talk itself and uses it. will be deducted from Sleep Talk only, which means that it can be used to execute moves that have no PP left. If is called, the user will regain HP normally. Because Sleep Talk has normal move priority, a move with higher or lower priority may not be executed when it normally would. For instance, Sleep Talk may cause to be used after a normal priority move or to be used before a normal priority move. If Sleep Talk calls or and thus in turn calls a two-turn move, the move will fail. Sleep Talk will not select itself, any move currently disabled, or any of the unselectable moves listed below. Generation III If is called by Sleep Talk it will automatically fail. In Double and Triple Battles, because of the inability to select a target, the chosen move will always hit the opponent directly across from the user, if the move called normally hits only one Pokémon. When using Sleep Talk while holding a Choice Band, the first use will work normally, but all subsequent uses will always fail, even if the user only has one move other than Sleep Talk. Sleep Talk can call a move with no remaining, but will fail to execute it due to a lack of PP. If Sleep Talk or is used at least once consecutively in the turns right before switching out, the Pokémon will sleep for the same amount of turns as were remaining prior to the usage of those two moves when switched back in. Sleep Talk will not select itself, any move currently disabled, or any of the unselectable moves listed below. Sleep Talk can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra three appeal points if was used in the prior turn. Generation IV When using Sleep Talk while holding a Choice item or under the effect of , the first use will work normally, but all subsequent uses will always fail, even if the user only has one move other than Sleep Talk. Sleep Talk can call and successfully execute a move with no remaining. Turns where Sleep Talk is used are always counted towards waking the Pokémon. Sleep Talk will not select itself, any move currently disabled, or any of the unselectable moves listed below. Generation V onwards Sleep Talk now works multiple times if used while holding a choice item. Sleep Talk can now call and successfully execute a move that is disabled. Sleep Talk can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, with the user gaining an extra three appeal points if was used in the prior turn. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Sleep Talk, the user's critical hit rate increases by two stages. Additionally, the copied move will become its corresponding Z-Move. If the copied move is a status move, it will not receive its Z-Power effect. Sleep Talk will not select itself or any of the unselectable moves listed below. Unselectable moves |} Description |Randomly chooses one of the user's moves. Can be used only by a sleeping Pokémon.}} |Randomly attacks while asleep.}} |Uses an own move randomly while asleep.}} |Uses an available move randomly while asleep.}} |While asleep, the user randomly uses one of the moves it knows.}} |Uses its own moves randomly while asleep.}} |While it is asleep, the user randomly uses one of the moves it knows.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |28|33|33|33}} 36 |36}} 41 |41}} 42 |42}} By By TM , , , , , , , , and }} By Move Tutor :See Sleep Talk (move)/By Move Tutor By Generation V - }} - }} - }} - }} - }} - and }} - }} - }} - }} In other games Description |Makes the user deploy one of its moves against a foe that attacks it while it is sleeping.}} |Lets the Pokémon defend itself while sleeping by unleashing one of its moves against the attacking enemy. This move has no effect if the Pokémon is awake.}} |じぶんが ねむっているときに こうげきしてきた ポケモンに じぶんが おぼえているわざの どれかひとつを くりだす ふだんは くりだしても なにもおきないが ポケモンタワーで ねむったときには……？}} | UNUSED}} |If you're sleeping, a move you know will be used automatically on the Pokémon near you, if any. But keep in mind that nothing will happen if you use this while you're wide awake.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Sleep Talk is the only move to have regained its TM status twice, as well as the only move to have ever been assigned three different TM numbers. * In , Sleep Talk's description erroneously says "Uses an own move" instead of "Use its own move". This was fixed in Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=夢話 |zh_cmn=夢話 / 梦话 |nl=Slaappraat |fr=Blabla Dodo |de=Schlafrede |el=Παραμιλητό Paramiletó |id=Mengigau |it=Sonnolalia |ko=잠꼬대 Jamkkodae |pl=Lunatykowanie |pt_br=Sonambulismo |pt_eu=Sonambulismo |sr=Pričanje u snu |es=Sonámbulo |vi=Ngủ Mê }} Category:Moves that call other moves de:Schlafrede es:Sonámbulo fr:Blabla Dodo it:Sonnolalia ja:ねごと zh:梦话（招式）